Heartache
by HallaBlack
Summary: Hermione tak yakin apa yang membuatnya merasa sesak. Apakah karena dekapan Draco yang semakin lama semakin mengerat atau kenyataan jika kekasihnya mencoba membuka kisah terpendam menyakitkan yang tak pernah tersampaikan. DM/HG


Harry Potter © J.K Rowling

* * *

Empat musim selepas pertempuran Hogwarts.

Ada saat dimana Draco hanya akan duduk pada kursi berlengan di hadapan jendela dalam kamarnya, jauh sebelum matahari mulai menanjak. Menopang wajah diantara telapak tangan dengan iris yang sesekali bergulir menyapu sudut dalam kamarnya yang gulita. Entah apa yang terbersit dalam benaknya, namun ia selalu berhasil menemukan satu alasan sederhana untuk membuat kedua sudut bibirnya mengembang. Terlebih ketika secercah cahaya matahari pagi tiba dan mulai menyeruak pelan membuat bias samar dari bayangan kaca bening di belakangnya. Samar dalam damai sudut-sudut kamarnya mulai nampak: dinding halus senada linen, bingkai pintu ek berwarna kelam, _chandelier_ kristal bergantung tanpa pendar, lemari-lemari dengan pintu tinggi yang menjorok dalam dinding, perapian dengan bara yang hangat, marmer hitam di bawah kakinya, lukisan-lukisan cantik yang menghias dinding, sepasang nakas rendah dengan lampu hias yang mengapit tempat tidur, serta tentu saja sosok di balik selimutnya yang masih tenang menghela pelan dalam tidur.

Apa Draco pernah membayangkan hal ini? Sebuah lega luar biasa—rasa syukur yang selalu orang bilang?

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak.

Jangankan membayangkan, berani untuk berandaipun sama sekali tak pantas untuk orang seperti dirinya. Seekor domba kecil tanpa dosa yang tertekan dalam keadaan hingga memaksanya tumbuh menjadi pengkhianat sekaligus—disebut—tonggak bagi kawanan serigala licik dibelakangnya, seakan kenyataan tak lebih lalim dari itu, ternyata dirinya tak lebih dari sebuah boneka kekuasaan. Yang pada akhirnya tak lebih baik dijadikan sebagai makanan penutup.

 _Katanya_ Ia tak pernah pantas menerima apapun, _katanya_ Ia lemah, _katanya_ ia pengecut dan _katanya_ ia tak berguna. Itu gagasan yang tertanam dalam benak Draco. Semua selalu tentang apa yang orang katakan atau pikirkan tentang dirinya, Draco sama sekali tak punya kesempatan mengemukakan apa yang ia rasakan atau pikirkan karena tentu saja pendapat orang lain lebih berharga bagi seorang pewaris keluarga tetua Malfoy. Hingga pada akhirnya, Draco memilih mengenyampingkan apa yang ia rasakan, apa yang ingin ia katakan dan berlindung dibalik topeng keangkuhan miliknya.

Tahun ke enam dirinya di Hogwart tidak pernah lebih baik, saat itu malah menjelma menjadi klimaks sekaligus titik balik akan semua pemahaman dari Lucius yang selalu ia telan bulat-bulat. Di tengah kesadarannya yang ambigu setelah Harry Potter melesatkan _sectumsempra_ yangberhasil membuat tubuhnya merasa tersiksa seakan ratusan pedang melesat memangkas setiap ruang dalam tubuhnya, Malfoy muda itu terisak saat seluruh tubuhnya nyeri namun pandangannya sadar melihat cairan amis menyengat yang mengalir membentuk kubangan kelam yang mengerikan. Itu darahnya dan itu…sama sekali terlihat tak berbeda.

Draco menghela kasar sebelum membuka kelopak matanya yang sempat terpejam beberapa saat. Pandangannya terkait dengan iris cokelat yang kelam. "Halo…" katanya parau.

Draco sempat tertawa kecil menanggapinya, diikuti derat pelan—bergaung ketika dirinya beranjak dari tempat duduk yang menemaninya dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Rambut blondenya masai, kemejanya pun kusut, ujung menjuntai dengan kancing-kancing yang terbebas dari kaitnya. Sedang, tangannya cepat-cepat menyusup dalam celah celana panjangnya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Draco ketika langkahnya terhenti tepat di bibir tempat tidur. Tubuhnya menjulang, membuat iris kecokelatan dihadapannya bergulir tak nyaman.

" _Yup_ , cukup menyenangkan kurasa" sahutnya enggan.

" _Ei_ …itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan" Draco menyela, mengeluarkan salah satu lengannya kemudian merunduk mencoba menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut ikal yang menyebar di wajah feminim dihadapannya. Untuk sesaat wanita itu bungkam namun dengan mata membelak serta tangan yang mengerat dalam selimut ketika jemari Draco melenggang melewati belakang telinga kemudian lurus menyusuri sisi leher dan berhenti di tulang selangkanya yang bebas.

"Hati-hati dengan jarimu, _Mister_ Malfoy." Wanita tadi mendesis tajam. Bukannya terancam, Draco malah menatapnya sambil menarik kembali tangannya dengan tenang.

" _As you wish_ , Granger"

Draco luruh, terduduk dengan punggung bersandar pada sisi tempat tidur, tangannya menggapai _hawthorn wood_ miliknya yang terletak diatas nakas. Setelah bibirnya bergumam perlahan, Tirai tebal di pinggir jendela turun menutupi sebagian besar ruang namun Draco tetap menyisakan sedikit celah tak lebih dari dua puluh centi diantaranya hingga matahari pagi masih bisa mencuri ruang.

Sama sekali tak berpikir untuk beranjak, Draco merebahkan kepalanya sejenak. Tidak terlalu terganggu dengan bising di belakangnya: derit tempat tidur atau kiut pintu terbuka. Namun kepalanya terangkat saat bayangan Hermione berkelebat dengan kaus longgar sebatas pahanya.

"Aku tak menemukan kemeja atau rokku, kau tidak keberatan bukan?" Hermione mengangkat bahu, tidak terlalu mengharap jawaban.

"Tidak, sama sekali tak keberatan. Tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu tanpa pakaian milikku atau pakaian-"

"Ah, berhenti disitu! Aku tahu apa yang coba kau katakan" potong Hermione cepat-cepat, terlihat kesal namun Draco berani bertaruh ujung bibir gadis itu terangkat singkat, cukup untuk disebut sebagai sebuah senyuman.

Sebuah ketukan di balik jendela mengalihkan keduanya, Hermione bergegas menyingkap jendela dan menemukan seekor burung hantu besar berwarna abu-abu dengan segulung _Daily Prophet._ Ia membuka jendela tadi hingga burung itu mampu melesat masuk kemudian menjatuhkan bawaannya tepat di atas meja di samping kursi yang Draco gunakan sebelumnya. Hermione meraih segenggam biji-bijian dari bawah meja dan membiarkan burung tadi mematuk habis makanan dalam telapak tangannya setelah ia menyisipkan satu sickle dalam kantung pada kaki burung tadi..

Seekor _Eagle-Owl_ melesat masuk melalui celah yang Hermione biarkan, menukik menuju Draco. Sebuah suara tergeletak di atas pangkuannya dan _Eagle-Owl_ tadi kembali melesat keluar, mengisyaratkan jika si pengirim surat tidak memerlukan balasan.

Membiarkan burung pengantar surat kabar tadi berlalu, Hermione mengambil _Daily Prophet_ kemudian meraih tempat di sisi Draco.

Hanya beberapa kata singkat, Draco melipat kembali surat yang diterimanya. Beralih pada wanita di sampingnya yang menatap tanpa suara, jelas sekali penasaran yang berkilat di balik iris kecoklatannya. "Ibu" gumam Draco.

Hermione menggangguk tanpa pertanyaan, wanita itu membuka surat kabar akhir pekan. Di bagian muka terlihat lelaki berambut kelam yang berbicara dalam kerumunan pewarta berita, Hermione menaikkan alisnya heran dan Draco melirik bagian judul salah satu kolom yang ditulis dengan huruf tebal ' _The Concept Of Blood Status_ '.

Hermione bergumam tanpa kata dan Draco tak menanggapi sama sekali, Setelahnya Draco merasa tubuhnya sedikit bergerak ketika wanita di sampingnya menyisi pada tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan mengular dipinggangnya. Draco mengalihkan pandang kemudian mengangkat kedua alisnya, mempertanyakan sikap wanita itu.

"Aku pulang…dan apa kita akan bertemu di kantor?"

Draco mengangguk—mengiyakan, membuat Hermione kembali tersenyum lalu beranjak cepat meraih kedua sisi wajahnya serta menekan bibirnya sesaat sebelum memberikan kecupan singkat berulang kali padanya. Hanya ketika Draco berniat menarik wanita itu keatas pangkuannya, Hermione menjauh tiba-tiba membuat Malfoy muda itu menggeram rendah. Hermione mempermainkannya—lagi, pikir Draco.

"Bagus kalau begitu," Hermione beranjak dengan _sling bag_ yang entah sejak kapan ia kenakan. Namun, Draco lebih cepat meraih lengan wanita itu—menariknya cukup keras membuat Hermione terjatuh tepat di atas pangkuannya.

"Ada satu hal yang selalu mengganggu" gumam Draco.

"Apa itu berkaitan dengan kebiasaanmu yang selalu terjaga setiap dini hari?"

Draco tak terlalu yakin dengan jawabannya sehingga ia memilih mengangkat bahunya ringan sebelum menarik tubuh Hermione semakin menjorok dalam dekapannya. Saat dirasa cukup tepat, lengan Draco mengular erat di atas lingkar pinggang Hermione kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya diantara pertemuan leher dan pundak wanita itu.

"Saat usia lima, aku berusaha menyusupkan dua potong cokelat setelah makan malam dengan bantuan Woony—si peri rumah. Sialnya dia tertangkap, Ayah mengambil paksa semua cokelat yang dikumpulkan kemudian aku tak bisa menemukan peri rumah itu keesokan harinya."

"Usia enam, aku sudah bisa melafalkan alphabet dengan sempurna bahkan mengeja namaku tanpa jeda…Draco Lucius Malfoy-" Hermione meringis ketika merasa jemari Draco mengerat di sisi tubuhnya. "Ibu bilang aku hebat dan Ayah setuju _katanya_ sehingga ia memberiku _The Tales of Beedle the Bar_ _d_ dengan huruf rune yang rumit. Ayah tentu tahu kalau aku sama sekali tak mengerti maka dari itu ia memberiku panduan dasar membaca rune keesokan harinya. Gila…"

"Usia delapan, kami menetap di salah satu rumah musim panas keluarga Malfoy di Perancis. Sebuah rumah pinggir kota yang di kelilingi padang ilalang. Namanya Damian-" Hermione mendekap pundak Draco seerat mungkin ketika lelaki itu tetiba terhenyak, kemudian meninggalkan kecupan singkat dibelakang telinganya ketika ia mulai tenang. "—ia tinggal di ujung jalan dari rumah musim panas kami, seseorang yang cukup pantas aku sebut teman. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika Ayah dan Ibu keluar menghadiri pertemuan, dia cukup menyenangkan. Sekali waktu orang tuanya mengundangku makan malam, tak banyak yang aku ingat tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa lupa ketika ibu menarikku paksa meninggalkan rumah Damian, memelukku singkat saat sebuah jeritan terdengar. Kemudian Ayah berjalan tergesa melewati kami tanpa melihatku sekalipun aku bertanya apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia berlalu dengan gumaman kecil tentang _muggle_ dan jijik"

Ada sebuah jeda yang panjang, Hermione tak yakin apa yang membuatnya merasa sesak. Apakah karena dekapan Draco yang semakin lama semakin mengerat atau kenyataan jika kekasihnya mencoba membuka kisah terpendam menyakitkan yang tak pernah tersampaikan.

"Saat musim dingin tahun pertama di Hogwarts. Aku menceritakan semuanya, tentang gadis cerewet yang aku temui di lorong Hogwarts Express dengan rambut kusut, mata besar dengan iris kecokelatan dan gigi kelinci yang terlihat lucu. Berputar mengelilingi kompanter hanya untuk mencari seekor kodok milik anak laki-laki yang baru di temuinya beberapa menit." Hermione tertawa pelan dengan jemari yang bergerak mengusap sepanjang lengan Draco.

"Dan kau…bocah angkuh dengan rambut licin yang…lucu" Hermione tersenyum ketika dada Draco bergetar diiringi tawa kecil dari bibirnya.

" _Ok, Thanks_. Granger."

Agak segan namun Hermione memberanikan diri berbicara kembali, "lalu, _mereka_ …"

Hermione tersentak kedepan saat jemari Draco berhenti dibelakang punggungnya kemudian bergerak membuat sebuah pola lingkaran tepat diatas salah satu lengannya yang masih melingkar di pinggang wanita itu.

"Mereka bilang jika itu tidak penting, aku hanya perlu belajar dan jangan pernah mencoba bergaul dengan kelahiran _muggle._ Atau…"

"Kau mendapatkan konsekuensi dari pilihanmu, seperti yang terjadi…"

" _Yup_ , Damian"

Hermione menjauh dari dekapan Draco, sedikit mengeryit sebelum melingkarkan lengan pada tubuhnya, memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Sinting memang. Bahkan mereka mengirim satu keranjang penuh permen Honey Dukes ke asrama Slytherin ketika aku memanggilmu…"

"Ya, di tahun kedua" Hermione menyela. Ada sebuah rasa sesal dalam iris keabuan dihadapannya.

"Aku bukan lelaki sempurna, kau tahu? Dan jika harus dikatakan, Aku benar-benar bodoh dan pengecut" gumam Draco sambil memainkan surat yang diantarkan untuknya tadi, surat yang ia katakan berasal dari ibunya.

"Kau tahu…kau lebih dari sekedar itu semua" bantah Hermione.

Draco memang lebih dari itu. Walau memang dia tak sempurna, Draco adalah yang terbaik bukan untuk orang lain tapi bagi Hermione sendiri. Tak pernah ada yang mengetahui jika Draco Malfoy, sang pewaris muda yang angkuh bisa terkulai tak berdaya—menangis tersedu di ruang rahasia muggle*) lantai lima Hogwarts pada tahun ke enam. Bersembunyi di salah satu sudut ruang dimana Hermione terbiasa melepas penat dari kegiatannya.

Pertemuan rahasia mereka berlangsung _innocent_ , canggung, tanpa daya maupun kata. Tak ada Draco yang berteriak marah ataupun Hermione yang selalu mempertanyakan mengapa. Mereka menghabiskan malam bersama dalam diam. Bukan hanya malam itu namun keesokan malam dan malam-malam selanjutnya. Pertemuan rahasia tanpa jaminan apapun diantara keduanya.

"Karena kau yang membuatku cukup waras ketika keadaan membuatku putus asa" Ungkap Draco, merujuk pada keadaannya di tahun keenam dimana dirinya bergerak di bawah ancaman Voldemort dan pendukungnya.

"Ssstt…semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang" Entah bagaimana, lembap mulai luruh di wajah Hermione. Suaranya pun terdengar parau.

"Ya…dan dia pergi tanpa satu maaf pun. Sialan!" geram Draco. Hermione cepat-cepat menyeka wajahnya kemudian beralih meraih surat Draco dari Narcissa yang kusut dalam genggamannya. Matanya membelak sempurna…hanya beberapa kalimat singkat yang menyatakan jika Lucius A. Malfoy ditemukan tak bernyawa dalam salah satu ruang tahanan Azkaban.

"Dia…mengorbankan keluarganya hanya untuk loyalitas pada iblis itu. Membuatku menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidup sendirian dan Ibu…dia tak pernah lebih baik dariku"

Draco terisak—menenggelamkan wajah dalam telapak tangannya. "Oh, dan sekarang dia pergi begitu saja? Benar-benar brengsek!"

Matahari semakin meninggi membuat ruang dimana mereka berada, mulai terang diiringi desir angin dari daun jendela yang terbuka. Tanpa suara berarti selain isakan yang bersahut samar. Hermione menarik tubuh Draco dalam dekapannya, berulang kali bergumam—tidak apa-apa—walau sebenarnya ia tahu jika dirinya sama sekali tak pantas untuk berkata seperti itu. Ini masalah pribadi Draco dan keyakinan akan kedua orang tuanya. Hermione tak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali mengusap punggung kekasihnya berulang kali sambil meninggalkan kecupan ringan di garis rahang dan sisi leher lelakinya.

Menghela napas dalam, mencoba menyingkirkan sesak dalam dadanya. Hermione mengecup belakang telinga Draco sebelum berbisik pasti, "Kau tak akan pernah sendiri, sayang"

*) Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Video Game)  
A/N: masih belajar nulis... :) mohon maklum yah kalau plothole begini. _Ok, hope you like this one! cheers!_


End file.
